


take my breath, make me drown

by EllaYuki



Series: let's chain us up, maybe we'll get somewhere [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Lucy POV, Lucy and Natsu in a club for a job, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, art-based, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: on a job, lucy gets a tiny bit distracted by natsu.





	take my breath, make me drown

**Author's Note:**

> based on mashima's newest [sketch](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DI9jAfuVoAAjXF_.jpg)

when they took this job, infiltrating a specific nightclub that may or may not cater to some unsavory clientele and may or may not use magic and potions to… persuade young women into certain unsavory acts and hopefully dismantling the entire operation as subtly as possible, lucy hadn’t thought she’d somehow end up here, like this.

“here, like this” being backed up against a wall, a metal choker and chain tight around her throat, and natsu dragneel leaning over her, holding said chain in a hand, a devilish grin on his lips.

normally, she’d have kicked him away by now, face burning, heart racing. but she can’t. his breath on her cheek is hot, the look in his eyes is not something she sees very often on him, and she just. can’t move. she feels like a dear caught by a hungry predator that’s ready to pounce and devour its prey. she feels breathless.

 _push him away!_ a part of her brain screams, furious, terrified. _no, don’t!_ says another, as does the drumbeat of her heart.

natsu’s never really been one for personal space, but lately, since the war ended and they’ve all started rebuilding (the guild, and their lives, and themselves), he’s stuck even closer. she can’t begrudge him that, though, not when she still has nightmares of him collapsing, of him vanishing, that have her wake up in a cold sweat at least three times a week.

but it’s one thing to cling to her together with happy when they’re having episodes (or are just being obnoxious), or to sling an arm around her shoulders as they walk side by side, and it’s another matter entirely for natsu to crowd her in like this, one forearm propped by her head, faces inches apart.

her heart stutters, her stomach flutters, her breath catches. he’s close, too close, too intent, too confident, and a tiny, traitorous part of lucy wonders if maybe _this time_ , this time he’s going to kiss her, use that chain to pull her closer, suck the air right out of her lungs, and melt her to her core. her toes curl in her boots, her face burns, her fingers tremble. she wonders if he can hear her the ruckus her heart is making.

she tries to push that part of her down, though, lock it away, hide it from the world and from herself and from him. she tries telling herself that _this is natsu_ , that he makes it a habit of getting all up in her face whenever he feels like it, that is doesn’t _actually mean anything_.

‘natsu,’ she says, but her voice is barely a whisper, a whimper. the grin widens, sharpens. her knees almost buckle.

'what is it, lucy?’ he asks, tilting his head just a fraction, just so. she can’t say a word more, though, her throat dry, and voice gone. 

she tears her eyes away from his, drops them to try and regain some sense, but the black undershirt he’s wearing is more distracting than anything, and quite frankly she doesn’t understand why. it’s frustrating and infuriating and lucy needs to look elsewhere before she loses her mind. 

'you’re not so good at this blending in thing, lucy,’ natsu chuckles in her ear, and her eyes snap back up at him. 

she huffs. 'not my fault,’ she grumbles, but she has to admit that she’s been too distracted for the mission. 

she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. 

_that’s right, that’s right, stupid lucy, we have a job to do, don’t get sidetracked! concentrate!_

when she opens them again, she’s not lucy and he’s not natsu, and this is not a job, they are simply two people in a crowd, enjoying each other, trapped in a world of their own.


End file.
